


【哈德】相契 4

by soolim



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:14:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soolim/pseuds/soolim
Summary: abo不会控制信息素的哈Xooc诱受德日久生情
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 67





	【哈德】相契 4

哈利特意跟德拉科岔了一点时间进到教室，进门时正好打了上课铃，被站上台子正准备上课的弗利维教授看了一眼，匆忙走到自己的座位坐下。

那个显眼的金色脑袋出现在哈利的余光里，坐在他斜对面一动不动，哈利眨了眨眼睛，没有看过去。

“兄弟，你去哪了？”罗恩把脑袋凑过来小声问道，赫敏也从罗恩的右手边探出头来看着他。

“上厕所，”哈利佯装痛苦地揉了揉自己的肚子，“我想我可能吃坏东西了。”

“你不知道你什么也不说突然跑出去把我们吓坏了，我还以为出什么事了……”罗恩看起来松了一口气。

哈利磨了磨后槽牙，不在意地说：“能有什么事……”

“比如你跟那个臭白鼬……”

哈利心头一跳，谨慎地看着罗恩，右手摊在课本上，准备罗恩一说出什么不该说的话就立刻捂上他的嘴。

“他是不是找你麻烦了？他回来的时候趾高气昂的，你却脸臭得像刚帮斯内普刷完马桶。”罗恩说。

哈利扯了扯嘴角：“我想斯内普应该不用别人替他刷马桶，他的清理一新应该使得比我好，”

哈利认为罗恩太夸张了，他觉得自己的表情管理这一块做得还算不错，他只是没有在脸上做表情而已，至少没有比斯内普的马桶还要臭——不过他为什么会臭脸，还是在他自己都没有意识到的情况下？

非要说的话，他在马尔福头也不回的开门出去那两秒钟确实有一瞬间的不爽。

“噢，是的，我都忘了，”罗恩一拍额头，“巫师应该用魔法解决问题，都怪我爸爸最近在研究麻瓜的清洁方式，他们没有清理一新，什么事都要自己干，那可真够累的。”

“我同意。”哈利想起来霍格沃茨以前的那段日子，他干完家务活的每个晚上都累得想死掉。

“我倒是觉得做家务挺有意思的，”赫敏接了一句，然后伸手过来点点两个男孩的桌面，提醒被他们遗忘掉的话题，“说真的，哈利，怎么回事？马尔福跟你动手了？我看见你的领带歪了。”

哈利抬眼看了对面认真听课的马尔福一眼，抿着嘴把自己的领带扯正：“不，我自己扯的，我跟他在厕所门口大吵了一架，我觉得心烦，就把领口松了松透气。”

得到了回答的赫敏点点头，没有怀疑地继续挺着腰板听课，两个男孩则换了个魁地奇的话题开始小声讨论。

晚上，哈利披着隐形衣杵在斯莱特林地窖门口。

今天上魔药课时德拉科偷偷给他飞了个千纸鹤，让他宵禁开始后来斯莱特林地窖门口等他。

「……记得带上你那奇怪的袍子，别让费尔奇发现了。——DM」

哈利猜到他要干什么，心情莫名雀跃。还没到宵禁时间就出门在霍格沃茨晃荡了一圈，期间碰到了二年级的金妮和她的同学，金妮满脸通红地邀请他去休息室一起看书，哈利十分不好意思地拒绝了，虽然他也有一点想和这个漂亮的女孩待在一起，但他已经答应了德拉科。

等到走廊上的学生渐渐稀少，难舍难分的小情侣也满脸难过地分开，哈利才找了一个角落披上隐形衣。

费尔奇来过了一趟，哈利屏着气让洛丽丝夫人停驻在自己的脚边猛吸了半分钟，费尔奇怀疑地看着他的方向，却依然没能把人揪出来，抱起猫遗憾地走了。

哈利无聊地在脑子里下完三盘巫师棋，德拉科才姗姗来迟地出现在门口，石门开启发出不小的声响，哈利迅速张开隐形衣将还在东张西望的马尔福罩了进来。

“你想吓死我吗？疤头！”德拉科拍着心口，埋怨地看着哈利，“快走，在里面都能闻见你的味道，你是嫌斯莱特林已经分化的人不够多吗？”

一闻到德拉科身上淡淡萦绕着的柠檬香，哈利就有点忍不住：“我们去哪里？”

“有求必应屋，”德拉科也在动着鼻子闻他的味道，非常甜，让德拉科心情不错，“波特，你打算什么时候学学控制你的信息素，我可不想一碰到你就发情。”

“我已经有向赫敏学习了，”哈利苦恼道，“我隐隐约约感觉到身体里有一个开关，但我掌控不了它。”

“我有时候真的怀疑你是不是一个巫师，波特。”

“你跟赫敏说得一样，她说控制信息素是巫师与生俱来的本能，可能你是对的，我真的是个巨怪。”黑发男孩自嘲地说。

德拉科皱眉：“那我现在就该把你杀掉。”

哈利笑了笑，没在意地说：“庞弗雷夫人说，我现在只能靠按时服用抑制魔药来让我的信息素没那么浓烈，那感觉真不好受，就像明明大家都是没有什么不同的活人，但只有我靠吃药来维持生命一样。”

德拉科沉默了半晌，说道：“你是在向我吐苦水吗？停止，我不想听。别脆弱得像个小孩，波特，如果我是你，我就好好按照庞弗雷夫人所说的去做，因为这是唯一能解决的办法。”

“谢谢你的建议，马尔福，其实她说还有另一个方法，”对上德拉科疑惑的眼神，哈利摸了摸鼻子，“就是，偶尔和跟Omega结合，这能让我的信息素得到很好的发泄，而不是被抑制在身体里，她说这样的方法比喝药好多了，抑制剂服用太多会对身体造成损害。”

“很好啊，那就去找一个Omega，”德拉科耸耸肩，“或许你可以考虑给发情的Omega提供服务，一举两得，波特。”

“别取笑我，马尔福，”哈利瞪了他一眼，“你知道我只跟谁上过床。”

“别指望我会帮忙，疤头，你的事跟我一点关系都没有。”德拉科快步走着，为了不让他走出隐形衣，哈利只好加快速度跟着他。

来到那一片空白的墙面前，德拉科支起手肘怼在哈利的胸口，自己往前了一小步，两分钟后，墙上出现了一扇黑色门。

“……为什么是盥洗室隔间？”门开了后，哈利呆愣着问。

哈利本以为德拉科会希望得到一个漂亮华丽的大床房，没想到竟然是一间和今早他们待的地方相差无异但看起来要干净得多的小隔间，唯一的区别是多了一个相连的洗浴间，用帘子隔开。

“在这里把早上没完成的事做完。”德拉科扯着他的袖子进去。

黑色的门合上了，德拉科扒拉下隐形衣，将哈利抵在门背后，鼻子距离他的脖子不到一英寸，德拉科近乎迷恋地地闻着哈利的气味。

哈利记得盥洗室隔间的灯光不太好，这里也是一模一样的昏暗，昏黄色笼罩着德拉科，贴在他的脸颊上，遮住了一点诱人的红晕，让哈利想起了佩妮姨妈经常看的爱情电影里，在路灯下跟人接吻的女主人公。

这样的想象让哈利情迷意乱了一瞬间，他不由自主地伸进衣服下摆里，由下抚上德拉科的胸部，那儿平得不能再平，一点也没有像女孩一样的起伏，但让他流连忘返。

哈利没有见过女孩子的胸脯是怎么样的，他只知道虽然德拉科的信息素是柠檬味，但他的胸部白得像牛奶，滑得像奶油，那两颗可爱的粉色小果实像水果蛋糕最上层的新鲜樱桃，咬破它，酸甜的汁液就会流进口腔。

德拉科用鼻尖亲吻哈利脖颈处的皮肤，哈利扯松了领带，仰起头，将喉结暴露德拉科面前，立即被柔软的唇瓣细细密密地触碰。

哈利觉得这或许就是柔和版的蜇人咒，由点到面地使他的皮肤泛起热辣辣的烧灼感，但又带着爽利的过电感，直窜上他的脑神经。

德拉科略过哈利的领带，逐个解开绣着格兰芬多标志的衬衫的扣子，他伸出舌尖触碰那儿的肌肉，哈利的乳首立刻充血涨立，德拉科绕着舌尖吮吸它们，啧啧地留下一大片反光水渍。

“噢……马尔福……”哈利的喉咙像是充进了许多气，使他的声音嘶哑起来，“这感觉真不赖。”

德拉科缓缓蹲下来，袍子的边角碰到了地板，他柔软的舌尖滑到了哈利结实的腹部，他每到一个地方就开始不知疲倦地又吸又舔，哈利觉得他真的把自己当成了一块巧克力。

德拉科的手指勾着哈利的皮带，停下来研究了几秒，跃跃欲试地准备动手解开，却被一只手掌摁住了后脑勺，他不得不往前跌去，脸颊撞上了眼前的硬物。

“操，你什么毛病，我怀疑你想用你那巨怪玩意让我毁容。”德拉科找不到重心，只能歪坐下来，一手抱着哈利的大腿。

哈利的手掌轻柔又有力地按着他的后脑勺，丝毫不退让地将德拉科的脑袋锁定在与他的胯间十分相近的距离。

另一只手掰开德拉科扣在他皮带上的手，快速地将皮带解下来。

黑色的外裤松松垮垮，蹭过德拉科的鼻尖掉下去，露出里面因为鼓起了一大团而紧绷着的灰色内裤，比任何时候都要浓烈的巧克力味混合着男孩的麝香味扑面而来。

那只手更加强硬的推着德拉科，哈利沙哑着声音说：“舔一舔，马尔福，快。”

德拉科像小孩儿一样坐在地上，脑袋垫着哈利的手掌，放松地歪着，抬着灰蓝色的眼珠子饶有兴致地看他。

哈利居高临下地垂着眼睑和他对视，头发乱糟糟地被汗浸湿，锋利的下颚线上汇聚了一些性感的汗珠。

德拉科想把它们舔掉，可是哈利说要先舔他的家伙。

“马尔福……”哈利把德拉科的金发弄得凌乱，又把他的头往前推了推。

德拉科不想承认这样的哈利实在很迷人，让他有一种想要臣服的欲望。

哈利近乎呢喃的语调让德拉科浑身发抖，那一瞬间他以为自己的敏感点长在了耳道里，哈利发出的任何一个音节都会让他飘上云端。

“满足你。”

德拉科发现自己的声音也在颤抖，他用鼻尖蹭了蹭，伸出舌头舔了舔嘴唇，开始描绘被灰色布料包裹住的形状。

德拉科很聪明，他知道用嘴脱下哈利的内裤，知道怎样收着牙齿让它在柔软的口腔里肆意作为，知道用喉咙会让哈利爽到快要射出来。但他却也像什么也不知道，哈利的性器将他的腮帮子顶出一个半圆的弧度，他向上望着哈利的眼神像吮吸再纯洁不过的棒棒糖。

哈利发出长叹，手掌滑下去奖励似的按揉着他的腺体。

不得不说德拉科的口活做得真不错，但哈利还是没有在他的嘴里交代出来。

哈利揉了揉德拉科的嘴角，示意他把嘴里吞吐着的东西吐出来，德拉科眼角发红，嘴巴合不上似的张着喘气，仰着脸，下意识地又伸出舌头舔了舔哈利的顶端。

“接下来该照顾你的另一张嘴了，马尔福。”哈利半搂半抱地将德拉科捞起来，德拉科含糊地应了一声，任他把自己转过身压在门上。

碍事的袍子已经在转身的时候被脱掉，哈利把塞得规整的衬衫下摆扯出来，伸进去从后往前抚摸着德拉科的身体，用指腹描绘薄薄的肌肤之下清晰的肋骨形状，怀里的身体跟着他滑动的指尖颤抖。

德拉科趴在门上，他似乎很喜欢这样背对的姿势，脸颊垫着手臂闷闷地笑着，他翘着光溜溜的屁股引诱身后的Alpha，有时摆动着腰前后撞着，有时又转着圈磨蹭。

哈利不轻不重地往面前不老实的臀肉上拍了一巴掌，他剥下德拉科的衣物，Omega的后穴早就湿软得一塌糊涂，哈利用手指摸了摸，像在触碰一块破掉的泡芙，流动出来的奶油沾了他一手。

哈利随手抹在了德拉科的腰间，扶着家伙一点点地挤了进去，德拉科开始甜得像蜜地呻吟，哈利觉得他的声音比自己的信息素味道还要甜腻。

“快一点……疤头……”

刚刚抚平后穴的褶皱，德拉科就迫不及待地催促他。

哈利也非常不想忍耐，立即大开大合地冲撞起来。

“好爽啊波特……好厉害……”性爱中的德拉科永远是最诚实的，他说爽是真的很爽，他说哈利很厉害，是真的觉得哈利操他操得很厉害。

交合处发出咕叽咕叽的叫喊，德拉科的双腿不停地打颤，哈利紧紧箍着他的腰，像是在禁锢一条离开海洋的鱼。

哈利暂时抽出来，将德拉科转了个身，整个人抱了起来，手掌托着他的屁股，让他的手臂攀上自己的脖子，腿圈住自己的腰。

哈利做爱的时候不怎么喜欢说话，只有德拉科一个人在胡言乱语地呻吟。

他仰着脖子哭喊，问哈利是不是想杀了他，说他很痛，快要痛死了，但哈利知道他是爽哭的，他爽得下面也流了好多好多水，被哈利的性器带出来又堵回去。

后来德拉科叫得累了，时不时发出一些沙哑的呜咽，和门板发出的吱呀吱呀的叫声相映成趣。

情欲的红攀在德拉科苍白的脸蛋上，他耷着眼睑，呆呆地看着他们湿黏黏乱糟糟的交合的地方，簌簌地流着眼泪。哈利的眼神一动不动地盯着他。

哈利看着哭泣的德拉科，想起了麻瓜教堂里哭泣的圣母雕像，但安安静静被他操的马尔福比她们还要美，于是哈利不由自主地慢了下来，他觉得自己像在观察一件易碎品，每撞击一次就会听见瓷器碎裂的声音。

最后德拉科被哈利抱进洗浴间时已经昏昏欲睡，但还是花了力气虚弱地开口道：“我用浴缸，你用喷淋头。”

哈利这才知道德拉科在门外时对有求必应屋的想象有多细致入微，他想象了一个简陋的淋浴头给哈利，给自己的则是洁白又漂亮的浴缸，里边还泡着一些玫瑰花。

“马尔福，你真是任何时候都不亏待自己。”哈利无奈地说道，他把浑身无力的德拉科放进浴缸里，俯下身将手指往德拉科的腿间探去。

德拉科连忙想要夹紧双腿，但酸软的四肢让他只能堪堪收拢一点角度，他只好用手挡着：“我自己清理，你去洗澡吧。”

哈利站到淋浴头下开了水，德拉科靠着浴缸缓了缓，双腿大张地架在浴缸边缘，感受到哈利的视线，德拉科脸发着热，埋头在水下抠挖。

不知道为什么，德拉科有一个奇怪的念头，他不太想让哈利转过去，他想要在他面前用手指撑开自己的穴口，从身体的深处挖出那些哈利差点射进他的生殖腔的东西。

但救世主先生没出息地红着脸移开了视线。

德拉科看见哈利眯着眼地站在淋浴头下，认真地用毛巾清洗自己的身体，看起来非常一本正经。

——但他胯间立得直挺挺的家伙证明完全不是这样。

于是德拉科做了一个一点也不马尔福的举动——他看着哈利雄伟的小兄弟咽了咽口水。

紧接着，他吃力地从浴缸里站起身，扶着墙跨了出去，身上还沾着几片玫瑰花瓣，湿淋淋的手臂勾上哈利的脖颈。

德拉科抬起腰，将屁股放了上去——

巧克力又融化在了柠檬味的冰淇淋蛋糕里。

“一举两得，马尔福。”

哈利从背后抱着仰靠在自己身上的金发男孩，他笑着说。

水流浇灌在两个男孩的身上，德拉科觉得自己的心底也被热流打过，有什么东西一点一点地冒了出来。

他还是拒绝了波特倾身而来的亲吻。


End file.
